Episode 1456: Sign Language
Date November 14, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller banter about the latest linguistic crimes by Scott Boras, then discuss the Astros sign-sealing scandal, touching on Mike Fiers’ role in the revelations, whether sign-stealing actually benefited the Astros, the immorality of sign-stealing, what the Astros’ punishment should be, the history of sign-stealing, whether the Astros sign-stealers acted alone, whether other teams are stealing signs in a similar way, what MLB can do to prevent electronic sign-stealing, the future of pitch-calling, moral hypotheticals, the implications for Carlos Beltrán and Alex Cora, and more, plus a Stat Blast about close MVP races. Topics * Houston Astros' sign stealing in 2017 * Astros' 2017 home and road splits * Mike Fiers' decision to delay speaking about sign-stealing * How effective was the Astros sign-stealing? * How widespread might sign-stealing be? * Appropriate punishment for the Astros * How MLB can prevent sign-stealing * Carlos Beltran's comments about the Astros' sign-stealing * Immorality of sign-stealing * Close MVP races * Cy Young voting results * Episode 1455 follow-up: Games needed to assess team true talent Intro Eric Clapton (with Bob Dylan), "Sign Language" Outro Moe Bandy (with Janie Fricke), "It's a Cheating Situation" Banter * Scott Boras is back on Ben's radar with new offseason metaphors. Boras said, "When you go to the zoo and half the bears are asleep, you're not able to enjoy the zoo", as a way of commenting on teams tanking. * Sam contends that in fact if you went to the zoo and some bears were asleep you could still have a fun time at the zoo. Stat Blast * Ben wanted to see if this year had the smallest combined difference between the top two WAR finishes in each league. * The combined difference between Mike Trout/Alex Bregman and Christian Yelich/Cody Bellinger is .17 WAR. * The only year with a smaller difference is 1989 where there was a .14 difference. Notes * The Athletic reported that the Astros had a camera at Minute Maid Park trained on the catcher's signals. This video feed was available in the Astros' dugout and players or team staff would make noise on the dugout on certain pitches. * Sam says Mike Fiers' decision to not disclose the sign stealing in 2018, when the Athletics (who he played for) were in a playoff race with the Astros, is an example of how unwritten rules drive players to act irrationally. * Ben and Sam agree that as long as the catcher has to put down signs it will be possible to steal them. The next step might be to eliminate having catchers display signs with their fingers, either with direct communication from the catcher or dugout (via some form of technology). Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1456: Sign Language * The Astros stole signs electronically in 2017 - part of a much broader issue for Major League Baseball by Ken Rosenthal and Evan Drellich * Red Sox were warned by Indians about Astros attempting to steal signs and information by Jeff Passan * MLB penalizes Red Sox - but also Yankees - for sign-stealing scheme by USA Today * Signs, Stealed, Delivered by Tyler Stafford * Jomboy breakdown of Astros sign stealing in 2017 * Sign-stealing in the World Series? The Nationals had a plan, just in case by Barry Svrluga * Three major-league managers are connected to Astros' sign stealing by Ken Rosenthal and Evan Drellich * Carlos Beltran: Astros stole signs in 2017, but not illegally by Joel Sherman * Cray's Myster MLB Team Revealed? by Nick Davis Category:Episodes